ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Laura Bailey
Laura Bailey (born May 28, 1981) is an American actress, voice actress, voice director, singer and comedian who is the wife of Travis Willingham and she provides voices for a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime films and television series as well as voice roles in cartoons and video games. Her notable roles in anime include Maka Albarn in Soul Eater, Kid Trunks and Dende in Dragon Ball Z, Tohru Honda in Fruits Basket, Lust in Fullmetal Alchemist, Kushina Uzumaki in Naruto Shippuden and Shinnosuke "Shin" Noharain in Crayon Shin-Chan, the last of which she also served as the line producer. In video games, she provides the voice of Rayne in the Bloodrayne series, Chun Li in the newer titles of the Street Fighter series, The Female Protagonist in Persona 3 Portable, Rise Kujikawa in the Persona 4 series, Serah Farron in the Final Fantasy XIII series, the title character in Catherine, Serana in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Dawnguard, Jaina Proudmoore in World of Warcraft, Abigail "Fetch" Walker in Infamous Second Son, Lucina in the Fire Emblem series, Nadine Ross in the Uncharted series, Fiona in Tales from the Borderlands and Kait Diaz in Gears of War. She also voiced Blaze the Cat and Omochao in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series from 2010-2018 succeeding Erica Schroeder for the role of Blaze and later is succeeded by Erica Lindbeck as of 2019, as well as voicing Black Widow in a number of Avengers related animated works and video games and a cast member of Critical Role. In Assassin's Journey, she voices the wolfdog Blue, a new character in the Assassination Classroom series, and Monkey D. Aika in XFangHeartX's version of One Piece. Voices *''Jak 6'' - Drew *''Crossover Universe'' - Lagoona Blue, Additional voices *''Jak and Daxter x Aldnoah.Zero'' - Niley *''Rival Fighters'' series - Lan Xenma *''Psonic X Touhou'' - Lan Xenma *''The Cryptids ''- Dr. Sal *Fire Emblem series - Lucina *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dawnguard - Serana *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Future Merchandise such as Video Games) - Princess Star Butterfly, additional voices *Gravity Falls (Full English Dub Cast) - Wendy Curudoy, additional voices *The Simpsons (Full English Dub Cast) - Various *Kingdom Hearts series - Various *Future Mickey Mouse and Friends related Media - Maximilian "Max" Goof (Child form) *My Little Pony series - Additional voices *Transformers series - Various, Additional voices *Street Fighter series - Chun-Li (most Media), Shadow Lady **''The Loud House''/''Heavelori's Loud Dream'' - Chun-Li, Additional voices *DC vs. Sonic Universe - Female Announcer *Marvel vs. Sonic Universe - Female Announcer *''Disney's Dreamers'' - Poppy Fletcher/Dreamkeeper Hope *''Avengers: New Heroes’ Time'' - Black Widow, H.E.R.B.I.E., Aunt Annie, Shriek *''Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers'' - Black Widow, Anna Watson, Darkstar, H.E.R.B.I.E. *Avengers vs. the Gammas - Black Widow *Godzilla: New Age of Monsters - Daigo *''Justice League: Knights of Rao'' - Mera, Shifter *[[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|''Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)]] - Mera, Athena *[[Justice League: Rings of the Force|''Justice League: Rings of the Force]] - Starfire *Sonic the Hedgehog series - Blaze the Cat (2010-2018) *''Spruce and Gimli'' (singing voice and addiotional roles)- TBA *''Count Jester (film)'' - Tess Johnson *Assassin's Journey - Blue *Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage - Cheria Barnes *Captured (Avengers Assemble episode) - Black Widow *Monster Kid - Alina Deleon *''Shinzo (2015 Anime)'' - Yakumo Tatsuro *Fate/Zero Sanity - Berserker / Maka Albarn Television Series *''Thrill Seeker ''- The Rogue Huntress *''Count Jester television series'' - Tess Johnson/Madame Mystery Known for: * The voice of Trunks (2000-2016) * The voice of Lucina (2013-2016; 2019) * The voice of Blaze the Cat (2010-2018) * The voice of Tohru Honda * The voice of Shin Nohara * The voice of Serana * The voice of Fiona * The voice of Fetch * The voice of Lagoona Blue * The voice of Chun-Li * The voice of Jaina Proudmoore * The voice of Maka Albarn * The voice of Kait Diaz * The voice of Nadine Ross * The voice of Rise Kujikawa * The voice of Kushina Uzumaki * The voice of Black Widow Gallery Laura-Bailey-Photo-Credit-Isaac-Sterling-2.jpg Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Voice actors Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:Real life Category:Crossover Universe Voice Cast Category:Additional voice actors Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Voice Actors Category:Sofia the First Voice Actors Category:Psonic X Touhou Actors Category:Voice actresses Category:Psonic Actors Category:1981 births Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Voice Actors Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:American voice actresses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Voice Actors Category:1980s births Category:Monster High Voice Actors Category:FUNimation Voice Actors Category:Studiopolis Voice Actors Category:StanFord85's The LEGO Batman Movie Voice Actors Category:Saint Seiya Voice Actors Category:Spruce and Gimli Voice Actors Category:Spruce and Gimli Singers Category:Star Teens voice actors Category:Critical Role Actors Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Actors Category:Love Live! (Disney Dub) voice actors Category:Disney's Dreamers (English Dub) voice actors Category:Rooster Teeth Voice Actors Category:Monster Kid voice actors Category:Shinzo (2015 Anime) Voice Actors Category:Fate/Zero Sanity Voice Actors Category:People from Mississsippi Category:American female singers Category:American female comedians Category:American comedians Category:Comedians Category:Bige1218's Super Battle Saga Voice Actors Category:Bige1218's Iron-Blooded RWBY Voice Actors Category:Jump Force Voice Actors